SECRET AFTER SCHOOL
by Dark Witch Vampire
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Ulah ketidaksengajaan Sasori membawanya ke dalam "hukuman". Gossip miring tentangnya, "Sasori si Maniak", juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Poor Sasori. Kehidupan sekolahnya hancur dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. / Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai / Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1: Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus dengan lembutnya. Air lautan yang bening menggulung membentuk sebuah ombak besar. Pasir-pasir putih berhamparan di tepi pantai. Sungguh suasana yang menyenangkan untuk liburan.

Seorang gadis berkemeja putih duduk santai di atas kursi sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. Sementara itu kedua kakinya lurus terselonjor ke depan. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah meja dengan segelas strawberry juice yang masih penuh. Sebuah payung pantai yang besar menghalangi tubuhnya terkena pancaran langsung cahaya matahari. Sebuah topi pantai dipakai di kepalanya.

**Srak..srek..srak..**

"Permisi," sapa seorang pria muda tiba-tiba.

Dua pria muda berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di samping kiri gadis itu. Tubuh tinggi tegap mereka sedikit menghalangi pemandangan laut di depan gadis itu. Dia menghela nafas lelah lalu menatap kedua pria itu baik-baik. Dia tahu kalau liburannya tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan lancar seperti yang direncanakannya.

"Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanya sang gadis datar.

Terlihat jelas dia tidak suka dengan kedatangan dua pria berparas tampan itu.

"Kami datang atas perintah Komandan. Beliau meminta Anda segera datang ke kantor apapun yang terjadi," jawab pria yang tadi menyapanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, huh?"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap dua pria itu dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Kedua pria itu menelan ludahnya dengan terpaksa. Bulu kuduk mereka merinding. Perasaan mereka tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak seolah akan ada badai yang datang ke pantai indah itu. Angin pantai datang menerpa tubuh ketiga orang itu, menambah suasana semakin terasa 'menyeramkan'. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat.

**BUK! BAK! BIK BUG! BAK!**

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis bertopi pantai itu memukuli kedua orang itu dengan tangan halusnya. Alhasil mereka jatuh terkapar di atas pasir putih. Wajah mereka penuh luka memar, tubuh mereka merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa, dan jangan lupakan soal kaki mereka yang terasa tak bisa digerakkan seakan-akan telah patah. Mereka mengeliat-liat seperti cacing kepanasan sambil memegangi bekas pukulan-pukulan itu. Terdengar umpatan-umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir mereka.

Sementara itu sang pelaku tindak pemukulan berjalan santai meninggalkan kedua orang itu begitu saja. Dihiraukannya tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung pantai itu terhadapnya. Dia justru menyeringai kecil. Merasa puas dengan hasil 'kejahatan kecil'nya tadi.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Title : SECRET AFTER SCHOOL<br>**

**Disclaimer :** NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, friendship, slice of life, gender bender, shounen-ai, yaoi, shoujo-ai, yuri, strike

**Warning :** AU, miss typos, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Summary :** Liburan Sakura terganggu karena Naruto. Gara-gara Naruto pula Sakura harus pergi ke Suna. Sementara itu ada murid baru di Suna Gakuen. Siapa dia?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta <strong>(_I Talked to You for the First Time_)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seorang gadis berjaket hijau lumut yang terlihat lusuh berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi bercat putih. Kedua kakinya mengenakan sepatu kets putih yang terlihat sedikit kumuh (?). Di balik jaket lusuh kebesarannya itu terlihat sebuah kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan sebuah celana jeans biru tua panjang. Kulitnya putih halus bagaikan salju di musim dingin, kedua matanya berwarna hijau emerald yang menyejukan, dan rambutnya berwarna pink sebahu seperti permen kapas.

Gadis tomboy itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menyusuri koridor gedung itu. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berdiri di depannya, menghalangi jalannya.

"Haruno-san, akhirnya Anda datang juga. Kami.."

Ucapan wanita itu terpotong akibat _death glare_ dari sang gadis tomboy. Wanita itu perlahan mundur teratur sambil menatap ke bawah, tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetar.

Begitu wanita itu menyingkir, gadis berambut soft pink itu kembali melangkah lebih jauh. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

**BRAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba dia menendang pintu di depannya menggunakan kaki kanannya dengan kasar. Pintu malang itu terjatuh ke atas lantai. Engselnya sampai penyok gara-gara serangan tiba-tiba itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat seorang pemuda berjas hitam lengkap dan rapi tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku tebalnya. Dengan terpaksa pemuda blonde itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak hanya untuk melihat ulah dari tamu tak diundang itu. Kedua mata biru saphirenya menatap pintunya yang sudah hancur. Lalu beralih menatap sang pembuat ulah yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Tersirat kemarahan pada kedua mata gadis itu. Tiba-tiba dia melesat menghampiri pemuda blonde itu.

**BRAK!**

Digebraknya meja kerja sang pemuda dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku ke sini? Kau sudah mengacaukan liburanku, Naruto!" bentak gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu aku sedang cuti tapi malah mengirim dua anak buahmu menemuiku. Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Ehm..tu-tunggu dulu Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Sungguh," jawab Naruto membela diri.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan kata-katamu itu? Katakan, ada apa lagi sekarang?"

Haruno Sakura, seorang inspektur kepolisian distrik Konoha yang paling berbakat. Dalam usianya yang masih muda, 24 tahun, dia sudah berhasil menangani berbagai macam kasus berat dalam tempo waktu yang terbilang cukup singkat. Paras cantiknya membuatnya terlihat menawan, kalau saja dia tidak memakai pakaian-pakaian tomboy seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap harinya. Walau sudah berusia 24 tahun dia masih terlihat muda seperti remaja 17 tahunan.

Sakura mendudukan diri di kursi di depan meja kerja Naruto. Kedua kakinya diangkat dan diletakkan di atas meja kerja Naruto, sementara tubuhnya bersandar santai pada sandaran kursi. Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari pemuda blonde itu.

_Dasar, tidak sopan seperti biasanya._

"Kami mendapat kasus baru yang cukup sulit. Dalam kasus ini melibatkan sebuah sekolah," ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"No thanks," sahut Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu, Namikaze Naruto-san."

Naruto terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang Komandan kepolisian distrik Konoha yang tampan namun imut pada saat yang sama. Kulitnya tan eksotis seperti orang terlalu lama berjemur, rambutnya blonde, dan kedua matanya biru saphire indah bahkan lebih indah dari langit siang. Di paras tampannya terdapat tiga garis tipis seperti kumis kucing pada kedua pipinya. Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil sekaligus sepupu Sakura. Sejak dulu mereka selalu bersama. Bersekolah di TK yang sama, SD yang sama, SMP yang sama, dan SMA yang sama pula. Dan kini mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama pula.

"Sakura..kumohon..tangani kasus ini," pinta Naruto dengan puppy-eyes no jutsunya.

"Cara itu tidak mempan Naruto," timpal Sakura.

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Kau tahu, ini kasus yang hebat!" bujuk Naruto pantang menyerah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Setidaknya tanganilah kasus ini sebagai tanggungjawab atas tindakanmu menghajar dua utusanku. Sekarang mereka harus dirawat di rumah sakit gara-gara tulang kaki dan tangan mereka patah."

_Death glare._

Naruto terdiam mendapat death glare dari sang sahabat. Tiba-tiba Sakura beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan ganggu liburanku lagi," pesan Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Ha-hai," sahut Naruto tak berkutik.

**Drap, drap, drap.**

"Wah, apa yag terjadi dengan ruang kerjamu Naruto? Ck, ck, ck, seperti kapal pecah," ujar seorang kakek-kakek berambut pitih panjang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Naruto.

Dia mengamati keadaan lantai Naruto yang berantakan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok di depannya. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Untung saja kau ada di sini, Sakura. Kau datang pada saat yang tepat," ucap pria itu sambil menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya-san?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Jiraiya menyodorkan sebuah map merah pada Sakura. Gadis itu menerima map itu dan mulai membaca apa yang ada di dalamnya dengan seksama. Dicermatinya dari kata demi kata.

Jiraiya adalah kakek tua berambut putih bertubuh tinggi besar dengan kelakuan mesum. Memiliki kebiasaan berburu wanita muda yang cantik-cantik, menggoda dan merayu mereka. Selain itu dia juga hobby minum sake. Jiraiya adalah Komisaris kepolisian Tokyo, atasan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura menutup map itu. Melemparnya ke atas meja kerja Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Jiraiya.

"Jadi ini kasus yang sedang ditangani Naruto?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Jiraiya dan Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"There is nothing to do with me. I'll go. Farwell..," ucap Sakura seraya berjalan menuju pintu yang sudah dihancurkannya.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura," ucap Jiraiya menginterupsi.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku memberitahu Kepala Komisaris tentang tindakanmu menghancurkan pintu ruang kerja Naruto? Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? Kalau tidak salah..bulan ini saja kau sudah menghancurkannya untuk yang kelima kalinya kan?" ancam Jiraiya.

"Ukh!" Sakura berusaha menahan amarahnya. _Sial! Dia mengancamku._ Sakura berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Jiraiya dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau mau menangani kasus ini kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka **liburan**ku diganggu dengan **pekerjaan**," papar Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata **liburan** dan **pekerjaan**. "..Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Baik, dengan terpaksa kuterima misi ini."

Jiraiya dan Naruto saling memandang. Mereka menyeringai puas berhasil mengalahkan Sakura. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sakura tengah menyeringai kecil.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Katakan," perintah Naruto.

"Aku akan ke sana tapi bukan sebagai Haruno Sakura. Melainkan sebagai..."

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di pinggir tempat tidur queen sizenya dengan kedua iris sibuk membaca deretan-deretan huruf pada sebuah buku tebal di kedua tangannya. Dimasukannya buku tebal itu ke dalam sebuah koper besar di samping kanannya. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menghampiri rak dengan buku-buku berjajar rapi di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia mulai memasukan buku-buku itu ke dalam koper hitam besar itu. Di samping koper hitam itu ada koper lainnya yang tak kalah besar, hanya saja isinya yang berbeda. Koper itu berisi pakaian-pakaian Sakura.

Sekarang lemari pakaian Sakura sedikit berkurang. Yang tersisa hanya beberapa potong baju feminin, beberapa rok, dan gaun-gaun pesta yang tak pernah dipakainya sehingga terlihat masih tampak baru. Di samping lemari pakaian itu terdapat sebuah meja belajar bercat putih dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Di atas meja itu masih ada beberapa barang. Sepertinya belum dibereskannya atau mungkin justru sengaja tidak dibereskan?

**Tok..tok..tok..**

Pintu kamar Sakura diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci," ucap Sakura setengah berteriak.

**Clek!**

Seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang memasuki kamar bercat dinding pink muda itu. Perutnya besar karena sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Dia berjalan menghampiri tempat Sakura berada. Mengamati apa yang sedang dikerjakan gadis berambut soft pink itu di cuaca seterik ini. Kedua iris merah menyalanya melihat dua koper di atas tempat tidur Sakura.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya wanita cantik bernama Yuhi Kurenai itu.

"Iya, Kurenai-obaasan," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan kedua mata emeraldnya dari tumpukan buku-buku yang harus dimasukannya ke dalam koper. "Ada misi mendadak dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Sakura adalah anak dari sahabat Kurenai sejak kecil. Karena urusan pekerjaan, kedua orang tua Sakura harus pergi keluar negri dan sekarang tinggal di Italia. Awalnya Sakura tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Namikaze yang masih kerabat dengan keluarga Haruno, tapi begitu menginjak dewasa Sakura meninggalkan rumah itu karena harus kuliah di luar negri. Sepulangnya dari Amerika dia memutuskan tinggal di rumah Kurenai yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Lagipula tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal di mansion megah itu kecuali Kurenai, suaminya yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma, dan para pelayan.

"Kau ini..ada misi saja kenapa sampai membereskan kamarmu seperti ini? Seperti mau pindah rumah saja."

"Hahaha.. Ada kemungkinan misi ini akan berlangsung lama jadi untuk jaga-jaga aku mengemasi semua barangku. Lagipula tempat yang harus kudatangi cukup jauh."

"Kemana?"

"Suna."

Suna adalah salah satu kota yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Perlu dua jam perjalanan jika menggunakan mobil sebagai alat transportasi.

Kurenai melihat meja belajar Sakura masih berantakan dan banyak barang di sana, seperti biasanya.

"Meja belajarmu belum kau bereskan," ucap Kurenai mengingatkan.

"Iya. Aku sengaja tidak membereskannya. Aku ingin membiarkannya seperti itu sampai saat aku kembali nanti."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Hm..nanti malam."

"Jangan lupa menghubungi obaasan begitu kau sampai di sana, mengerti?" pesan Kurenai.

"Uhm!" jawab Sakura disertai anggukan mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung tinggi dengan halaman yang luas berdiri tegap di salah satu sudut kota. Di atas pintu gerbangnya terukir nama "SUNA GAKUEN" di atas tembok gapura. Gedung itu adalah gedung sekolah Suna Gakuen di kota Suna. Merupakan sekolah elite pertama di kota itu. Banyak mncetak urid-murid berbakat dan berprestasi.

**Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema dengan kerasnya. Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam berlari di koridor yang sepi itu. Dia membawa sebuah tas ransel hitam pada bahu kirinya. Wajar saja, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Semua murid sekolah itu telah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing, duduk manis di belakang meja mereka dan mendengarkan pelajaran dengan seksama.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda berkulit putih itu. Dia sibuk berlarian menyusuri koridor sekolah itu. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam Suna Gakuen, kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan jas hitam beraksen putih dipadu dengan dasi merah hitam diagonal. Pemuda berambut merah itu melewati sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama "Laboratorium", lalu berbelok ke kiri. Sekarang dia menaiki tangga menuju lantai di atasnya. Kedua mata coklatnya sibuk mengamati kanan dan kirinya. Berharap ada orang lewat yang bisa ditanyainya. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, tak ada seorangpun yang lewat.

_Sekolah ini luas sekali_..keluhnya dalam hati.

"Menurut petunjuk yang diberikan Shizune-sensei tadi kelasku ada di deretan keenam dari tangga," gumamnya seraya berlari. Dihitungnya satu per satu ruang kelas yang dilewatinya dalam hati.

_1.._

_2.._

_3.._

_4.._

_5.._

Bagitu eampai pada hitungan keenam, pemuda itu menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu kayu coklat karamel itu.

_Dan..6!_

**Clek!  
><strong>

Kedua mata pemuda itu terbelalak melihat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tajam.

"KYAAAA..!"

"KELUAR KAU DASAR MANIAK!"

"GYAAA..! KELUAAAR..!"

Terdengar teriakan beberapa gadis yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dengan kencangnya. Mereka melempari pemuda berambut merah itu dengan berbagai macam alat tulis, mulai dari pensil, bolpoint, penggaris, penghapus karet, sampai buku pelajaran juga. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk menghindari serangan-serangan tiba-tiba itu. Dengan cepat dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan masuk kemari! Dasar mesum!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Gomen nasai!" teriak pemuda itu seraya berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sepertinya pemuda itu salah masuk kelas. Ruangan yang dimasukinya bukan kelas yang dicarinya tapi ruang ganti baju untuk wanita. Wajar saja begitu dia menginjakkan kaki di sana langsung disambut dengan teriakan dan lemparan barang-barang dari gadis-gadis itu.

**BRUAAKK..**

Pemuda itu terus berlari sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan, padahal di depannya ada seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan membawa banyak buku sampai menjulang tinggi menutupi pandangannya. Pemuda itu menabrak gadis itu. Buku-buku yang dibawanya sampai jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Pemuda berambut merah itu jatuh terduduk, begitu pula dengan gadis berambut biru tua panjang itu.

"Gomen nasai," ujar pemuda itu seraya memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Daijobu," balas gadis itu dengan lembut.

Kedua remaja itu memunguti buku-buku itu dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. Sang pemuda berdiri sampil membawa beberapa buku pada kedua tangannya. Keadaan yang sama juga berlangsung pada gadis beriris ungu lavender itu. Seifuku (seragam sekolah) yang dikenakan gadis itu sedikit kotor. Rok hitamnya terlihat kotor juga.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu," ujar pemuda itu meminta maaf lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas gadis itu.

Kedua iris mereka bertemu. Coklat bertemu ungu. Tiba-tiba gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu dimana kelas 2-F? Dari tadi kucari tidak kutemukan juga."

"Kebetulan aku murid kelas 2-F. Mari kuantar, aku juga mau ke sana."

Gadis itu tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, 2-F.

Sesampainya di kelas 2-F dua remaja yang sedang membawa banyak buku itu berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Pemuda itu menggeser pintu kelas dengna hati-hati. Dia tidak mau sampai menjatuhkan buku-buku yang sedang dibawanya. Pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, disusul gadis berambut biru tua itu. Seorang pria berambut putih perak mengalihkan pandangannnya ke arah dua remaja yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hinata," ujar guru itu seraya mengambil alih buku-buku yang dibawa Hinata dan pemuda itu.

"Maaf sensei, saya datang terlambat," ucap Hinata sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Guru berkacamata bingkai hitam itu melihat ke arah pemuda bermabut merah itu. "Kau murid baru itu ya?"

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Hinata, kau bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

"Baik, sensei."

Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada di dekat jendela baris ketiga dari depan.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas 2-F. Yoroshiku. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu melihat ke arah teman-teman barunya di kelas 2-F.

"Namae wa Haruno Sasori desu, yoroshiku," ucap pemuda berambut merah itu singkat dan jelas.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Ciaossu!<p>

Apa kabar semuanya? Buat yang belum kenal..aku Dark, salam kenal ya.

Maaf kalo chapter 1 pendek. Ini masih chapter awal jadi kupikir nggak masalah kalo pendek. Untuk chapter 2 akan dibuat lebih panjang.

Buat para readers sekalian, jangan lupa review ya.

Jaa..


	2. Chapter 2: Nakushita Kotoba

**Title : SECRET AFTER SCHOOL  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, friendship, slice of life, gender bender, shounen-ai, yaoi, shoujo-ai, yuri, strike

**Warning :** AU, miss typos, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Summary :** Sasori, murid baru di Suna Gakuen. Ketampanannya membuat murid-murid sekolah itu terpana. Tapi terjadi sesuatu hal di luar kemauannya di hari pertamanya sekolah. Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Nakushita Kotoba <strong>(_Lost Word_)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Flashback -<strong>

Sang mentari pagi mulai merangkak keluar dari ufuk timur. Menebarkan senyumannya melalui cahaya hangat nan lembut miliknya. Langit yang gelap mulai menampakkan warna biru terang. Suara nyanyian burung-burung terdengar ramah dari berbagai penjuru. Tak ingin kalah, sang ayam jantanpun ikut meramaikan suasana pagi yang tenang itu. Berkokok dan membangunkan para pengelana mimpi dari dunianya.

Di salah satu sudut kota Suna berdirilah sebuah rumah megah serba putih yang terlihat asri. Halamannya luas dan tumbuh banyak pepohonan pinus di sekitarnya. Pilar-pilar putih berdiri tegak menopang rumah itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alarm berbunyi dengan kerasnya dari salah satu kamar di rumah itu. Kamar itu luas, perabotannya terihat mahal dan bermerek, dan semuanya serba putih. Mulai dari cat dinding sampai tempat tidur _king size_ yang ada di sana.

**Kriiiiiiiiiing…..kriiiiiiiiiiiing…..!**

"Berisik, un," gumam seseorang berambut pirang panjang dari balik selimut.

**Tulilit..tulilut.. Tulilit..tulilut..**

"Apa lagi ini?"

Dengan masih berada di tempat tidurnya yang empuk tangan putihnya berjalan-jalan di atas meja. Mencoba meraih _handphone_-nya yang berbunyi nyaring mengganggu tidurnya. Tangan putih itu menekan tombol dengan simbol telepon yang berwarna hijau.

"Hallo..," sapa pemuda itu pelan dan terdengar seperti erangan layaknya orang yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"_Sudah bangun?_" tanya seorang gadis di ujung telepon.

"Apa..?"

"_Baguslah kalau sudah bangun._"

"Siapa ini, un?"

"_Dasar. Kau masih setengah sadar ya? Ya sudahlah.._"

"Ada apa? Aku masih mengantuk.."

"_Jemput aku di bandara hari ini, sekarang juga. Kau bisa kan?_"

"Apa..?"

"_Kau mendengarku tidak?_" tanya gadis itu setengah berteriak.

"Berisik! Aku mengantuk, jangan berteriak," ujar pemuda berambut pirang kesal dan kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"_Jemput aku!_"

"Siapa kau?"

"_Sakura._"

Tiba-tiba kedua mata biru aquamarine-nya terbuka lebar. Dia terbangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sementara gadis yang meneleponnya tadi sudah memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Tut..tut..tut..

"Dasar biang berisik! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik saja, un!" teriak pemuda itu marah-marah tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba dia terdiam.

"Tapi tunggu, tadi dia bilang dia Sakura. Apakah.." Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, "Haruno Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur _king size_-nya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Seorang gadis bermantel hitam duduk sendiri di tepi jalan. Di sampingnya terlihat tiga koper hitam dan silver dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Di tangan kirinya ada sekaleng _soft drink_ yang airya sudah tinggal setengah. Dia terlihat gelisah. Beberapa kali diperhatikannya jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia duduk menunggu sendirian di sana, menunggu seseorang. Tapi orang yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ seperti permen kapas itu mendengus kesal. Kedua iris emeraldnya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri jalan, berharap orang yang ditunggunya tiba-tiba muncul di depan kedua matanya.

_Lama sekali_, keluh Sakura dalam hati. Sakura lelah menunggu dan dia tidak suka menunggu.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tidak lama kemudian mobil sport putih itu berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk. Seorang pemuda imut berpakaian serba putih, kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans putih panjang, keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Rambut kuning panjangnya diikat di atas sebagian dan yang sebagian lagi terurai indah. Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peminta-minta, un?" tanya pemuda itu pada Sakura.

"Dari tadi aku menunggumu, tapi kau tidak datang juga," jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal. "Apa kau tersesat?"

Kedua mata hijau itu menatap tajam pemuda beriris biru itu.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Jam 5 pagi kau menghubungiku dan meminta..ralat, menyuruhku datang ke sini menjemputmu. Wajar saja kalau aku datang terlambat," jelas pemuda pirang itu membela diri.

"Sudahlah..bantu aku memasukan semua ini ke dalam bagasi, Deidara-nii."

"Un."

Namikaze Deidara, adalah nama pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu. Dia adalah kakak kandung Naruto yang tinggal dan bekerja di Suna. Deidara seorang desainer ternama. Sudah banyak pakaian rancangannya yang dipajang di toko-toko, bahkan sampai terjual ke luar negri. Sama seperti Naruto, Deidara juga memiliki paras manis nan imut. Sepertinya keturunan dari keluarga Namikaze memiliki paras yang imut-imut semua.

Tangan putih Deidara mengambil sebuah koper hitam Sakura dan membawanya. Dimasukkannya koper itu ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil putih itu. Lalu mobil itupun mulai melaju di jalanan. Deidara yang mengemudikannya. Sementara Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang di samping kemudi.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Deidara mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tadi pagi," jawab Sakura singkat dan padat. Kedua matanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendelanya.

"Apa misimu kali ini?"

"Misi yang merepotkan. Aku tidak suka dengan misi ini, tapi anehnya aku justru ahli dalam hal ini."

"Hahaha.. Kau mirip dengan Naru, un."

"Hn."

"Naru juga dulu pernah mengatakannya."

"Dei-nii, kau tahu gedung apartment yang ada di dekat area rumahmu itu?"

Deidara mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa?"

"Antarkan aku ke sana. Naruto bilang mereka sudah menyewakan apartment di sana untukku."

"Wah..sepertinya atasanmu sangat mengharapkanmu berhasil dalam misi ini."

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu."

Tak terasa mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah memasuki kawasan tengah kota Suna. Walau masih pagi, tapi lalu lintas jalanan kota itu sudah mulai padat. Sakura masih menatap pemadangan di luar jendelanya. Terlihat berbagai macam orang tengah berlalu lalang mengerjakan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba mobil putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket. Sakura mengalihkan kedua matanya pada Deidara.

"Kalau kau tinggal di apartment setidaknya kau harus membeli bahan makanan untuk memenuhi kulkasmu, un," ujar Deidara seraya melangkah keluar dari mobilnya.

Sakura keluar dari mobil itu dan mengikuti langkah Deidara masuk ke dalam mini market itu.

"Dei-nii, aku tidak bisa memasak. Kita tidak perlu membeli bahan makanan," ucap Sakura seraya berlari kecil menyusul langkah Deidara yang ternyata lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Tak apa, un. Kau kan bisa membeli makanan cepat saji. Atau kalau perlu aku yang akan memasakannya untukmu."

"Dei-nii..tapi aku.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Sakura mendengus. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Deidara menyusuri lorong-lorong minimarket itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Di samping kanan dan irinya hanya ada rak-rak dengan berbagai macam produk makanan cepat saji berjajar rapi. Kedua matanya melihat sekilas makanan-makanan itu dengan tatapan bosan, seolah tak tertarik pada makanan apapun. Sementara itu Deidara memilih-milih berbagai macam bahan makanan yang bagus.

Melihat kakak sahabatnya sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang diletakkan pada rak-rak itu, Sakura melangkah menjauh dari Deidara. Kedua kakinya menyusuri sisi lain dari minimarket itu dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam kedua saku mantel hitamnya. Tiba-tiba kedua mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok bayangan seorang gadis. Sakura memperhatian gadis berambut biru tua panjang sepunggung itu. Gadis itu mengenakan jaket ungu muda dengan bagian lengan panjang warna putih dipadu celana biru di bawah lutut. Tangan putihnya sibuk mengambil berbagai macam makanan dan botol minuman yang ada pada rak ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

_Banyak sekali dia mengambilnya. Apa dia berasal dari keluarga dengan banyak saudara?_ Pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu menyeret kedua kakinya melangkah pergi. Sakura masih memperhatikan gadis itu. Sepertinya baginya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis berambut biru itu memberinya kesenangan tersendiri. Tiba-tiba gadis berambut biru itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan sigap Sakura berlari ke arah gadis itu dan menangkap tubuhnya hingga dia tidak sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

Kedua mata hijau emerald Sakura menatap kedua mata ungu lavender gadis itu.

"Daijobu ka?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Hai, arigato," jawab gadis itu pelan.

Sakura melepas dekapannya dari gadis itu. Untung saja barang belanjaan gadis itu tidak sampai jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Gadis berambut biru itu menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada Sakura. Tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah pergi. Sementara Sakura masih menatap kepergian gadis itu dalam diam. Perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas. Sakura mengalihkan kedua matanya ke arah telapak tangan kanannya itu.

_Perasaan ini..? Sentuhan ini..? Apa? Kenapa terasa begitu lembut dan nyaman..?_

Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata biru aquamarine menatapnya dari arah belakang. Deidara berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Sakura.

"DOOR!" seru Deidara mengejutkan Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu sedikit berjingkat terkejut. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Deidara berdiri terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahaha..," tawa Deidara.

"Dei-nii, jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai serangan jantung? Apa Dei-nii mau bertanggungjawab?" gerutu Sakura dengan wajah sebal.

"Haha..maaf, maaf..hahaha.. Habis kau melihat gadis tadi dengan tatapan aneh."

"Tatapan aneh?"

"Iya. Kau terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang menyimpan perasaan padanya, un."

"Eh?"

Deidara tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan Sakura masih tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud Deidara dari ucapannya itu.

**- End Flashback -**

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melihat ke arah teman-teman barunya di kelas 2-F.

"Namae wa Haruno Sasori desu, yoroshiku," ucap pemuda berambut merah itu singkat dan jelas.

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari para gadis di kelas barunya itu. Gadis-gadis itu membicarakan Sasori tentunya.

_Wah..dia tampan sekali_, puji seorang gadis berambut coklat yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Dia keren ya?" tanya seorang gadis pada temannya yang ada di sebelahnya. Temannya mengangguk menyetujui.

Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya? Sasori memiliki paras tampan yang berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda lainnya. Dia berbeda.

"Haruno-kun, kau lihat bangku kosong di belakang Hinata? Kau bisa menempatinya," ucap Kakashi seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku kosong tepat di belakang gadis bernama Hinata.

"Hn," sahut Sasori seraya berjalan santai ke arah bangkunya.

Kedua mata coklat hazel itu menatap sekilas Hinata lalu kembali berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya. Dilepasnya tas ransel hitam dari bahunya. Lalu dia memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei yang sedang melanjutkan penjelasannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

* * *

><p><strong>- Flashback -<strong>

Sakura berdiri di depan Jiraiya dan Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. Mereka menunggu ucapan dari gadis pink itu.

"Aku tidak suka **liburan**ku diganggu dengan **pekerjaan**," papar Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata **liburan** dan **pekerjaan**. "..Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Baik, dengan terpaksa kuterima misi ini."

Jiraiya dan Naruto saling memandang. Mereka menyeringai puas berhasil mengalahkan Sakura. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sakura tengah menyeringai kecil.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Katakan," perintah Naruto.

"Aku akan ke sana tapi bukan sebagai Haruno Sakura. Melainkan sebagai.."

"Siapa?" tanya Jiraiya dan Naruto tidak sabar menunggu ucapan dari gadis pink itu.

"Haruno Sasori," ujar Sakura mantap.

"EEEH..?" teriak Naruto dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Bukan hanya Naruto, bahkan Jiraiya juga terlihat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau serius mau melakukannya? tanya Jiraiya memastikan.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh-boleh saja Sakura. Tapi apa tidak berbahaya? Kalau menyamar menjadi laki-laki nanti kau bisa ketahuan kan?"

"Aku dan Sasori-nii adalah saudara kembar. Kami juga masih terlihat remaja walau usia kami sudah 24 tahun. Aku akan merasa lebih bebas kalau menyamar menjadi laki-laki, tidak perlu dijelaskanpun kau sudah tahu alasannya kan Naruto?"

_Pasti gara-gara dia tidak suka memakai rok_, tebak Naruto dalam hati.

_Ada apa dengan Sakura sih? Dia selalu merepotkan seperti biasanya_, pikir Jiraiya.

Sakura berbalik lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto yang berantakan. Dia menyeringai lebar, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

_Mulai sekarang aku bukan Haruna Sakura, tapi Haruno Sasori._

Sakura melangkah keluar dari gedung markas kepolisian itu dengan wajah berseri. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai kecil.

**- End Flasback -**

* * *

><p><em>Ya, di sini aku bukan Haruno Sakura. Selama misi ini berlangsung aku adalah Haruno Sasori<em>, kata Sasori dalam hati.

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari tas ranselnya. Diapun mulai memperhatikan pelajaran Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

.

**TENG..TENG..TENG..**

Bel tanda jam istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi. Murid-murid Suna Gakuen bergegas keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi terjadi hal yang sedikit berbeda dengan kelas 2-F, terutama pada murid-murid perempuannya. Begitu Kakashi-sensei meninggalkan kelas mereka, para murid berpakaian seifuku itu langsung menyerbu tempat Sasori berada. Mengelilinginya. Sementara Sasori hanya diam melihat belasan pasang mata menatapnya kagum.

"Haruno-kun, boleh tidak kami memanggilmu Sasori-kun?" tanya salah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang.

"Boleh," jawab Sasori singkat disertai senyuman.

"Sasori-kun, dulu kau tinggal dimana?" tanya gadis lainnya.

"Konoha," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa Sasori-kun pindah ke Suna?"

"Hm..ingin."

_Ingin? Jawaban macam apa itu?_ Pikir gadis yang menanyainya tadi.

_Walau jawabannya singkat-singkat tapi dia keren, jadi tidak apa-apa_, kata gadis lain dalam hati.

**Pipipup..peppoop.. Pipipup..peppoop.. Pipipup..peppoop..**

Tiba-tiba ponsel hitam Sasor berbunyi. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada _fangirls_ barunya.

"Maaf nona-nona, aku harus menerima telpon dulu. Permisi," ujar Sasori ramah.

Sasori melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Wah..dia benar-benar baik hati..," ujar seorang gadis.

"Tidak hanya itu. Dia juga sopan," timpal gadis lainnya.

Sementara itu Sasori berlari menjauh dari kelasnya dan semakin jauh. Dia terus melaju sampai menemukan anak-anak tangga. Sasori meniti anak-anak tangga itu menuju atap gedung. Menurutnya hanya di sanalah tempat yang paling aman dan tenang untuk menerima telpon. Apalagi jika telpon itu dari atasannya. Dia tidak mau identitasnya terbongkar padahal belum ada sehari dia menyamar.

Sasori sampai di depan pintu yang menjadi akses menuju atap. Dia memegang pegangan pintu lalu membukanya. Dilangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya melewati pintu itu. Ternyata dugaannya benar, tempat itu sepi. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dan menekan tombol terima.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Sasori.

"_Akhirnya kau angkat juga. Padahal aku sudah khawatir terjadi hal buruk padamu, Sakura._"

Terdengar suara pemuda dengan suara cempreng di ujung sambungan telpon itu. Sasori mengenali suara itu dengan baik. Suara Namikaze Naruto.

"Cepat katakan ada urusan apa. Kau tahu aku sibuk kan?"

"_Soal misi yang kau tangani saat ini, aku sudah mendapat sedikit bukti._"

"Bukti?"

"_Lebih tepatnya petunjuk. Kasus ini berkaitan erat dengan salah seorang murid di Suna Gakuen, nama marganya Jitsugata._"

"Jitsugata?"

"_Kau cari tahu ya, Sakura. Kami mengandalkanmu._"

"Kuperingatkan, namaku sekarang Sasori. Jangan memanggilku Sakura lagi."

"_Iya, maaf.._"

Sasori merasakan kehadiran sesorang di atap itu. Dengan cepat dia menutup ponselnya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Sementara tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya sebelah kanan. Sebuah pisau lipat digenggamnya erat.

**Tap..tap..**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sasori seraya berbalik menatap ke arah sumber suara.

Reflek tangan kanannya melempar pisau lipatnya ke arah pintu.

**SYUUT.. TAKK!**

Pisau lipat itu menancap pada dinding di samping pintu masuk. Hampir saja pisau lipat itu mengenai sosok manusia yang memasuki atap itu. Sasori menatap kedua mata orang itu. Kedua iris coklatnya membulat. Seorang gadis manis berambut coklat sebahu berdiri terdiam terpaku di sana. Gadis bermata hitam itu terlihat shock.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasori khawatir.

Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Tapi sang gadis melangkah mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Sasori menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Kupikir tadi.."

"Huwaaa..!" teriak gadis itu tiba-tiba seraya berlari meninggalkan atap begitu saja. Cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap bingung ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Lalu mengambil pisau lipatnya yang menancap pada dinding. Disimpannya kembali pisau lipat itu ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan santai pemuda itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan atap.

Sepanjang lorong menuju kelasnya banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan aneh. Tatapan tajam, pandangan curiga dan waspada seolah Sasori adalah makhluk planet lain. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga berbisik-bisik tiap kali Sasori lewat. Tidak hanya para gadis, kalau para gadis sudah jelas wajar saja melihat ketampanannya, tapi para pemuda juga melihatnya.

Apa ketampanannya memancing para lelaki ingin menjadi uke-nya? Pikiran bodoh, terlalu berlebihan. Memang apa yang aneh dari dirinya? Apa ada hal yang salah dari dirinya?

Dia memakai baju seragam dengan normal. Rambut merahnya tertata dengan rapi. Wajahnya tampan dan keren, tidak ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahnya. Dia juga tidak bau, justru dia harum. Sasori mendengus tidak peduli. Dia terus melangkah dengan santai. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata bingkai hitam bertengger pada hidung mancungnya muncul di depannya. Berdiri di tengah jalan. Dengan terpaksa Sasori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori _to the point_.

"Kau pemuda mesum yang tadi pagi kan?" tanya gadis dengan kedua mata merah scarlet itu seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Huh?"

"Aku ingat tadi pagi kau kan yang masuk ke ruang ganti untuk wanita tadi pagi?"

"Ah! Kau, kau gadis yang tadi pagi meneriakiku."

"Dasar pemuda mesum. Cepat keluarkan benda yang ada pada saku celanamu."

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang tidak mau?"

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah itu memperlihatkan kain merah dengan tulisan kanji "Fuuki" yang melingkar pada lengan kirinya.

"Namaku Karin, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Suna Gakuen. Kau berani menantangku?" tanya Karin pada Sasori.

Tidak mau mencari masalah di hari pertamanya, Sasori mengalah. Dikeluarkannya ponsel hitam dari dalam saku celananya sebelah kiri. Ditunjukkannya di depan wajah Karin. Sementara para murid yang ada di sekitar koridor itu terdiam dan menikmati pertunjukan di sana.

"Kalau kau meminta nomor ponselku, tenang saja..akan kuberitahu tanpa kau harus melakukan hal seperti ini," ujar Sasori santai.

Dia menyeringai kecil.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang ingin nomor ponselmu? Cepat keluarkan benda yang ada pada saku celanamu yang satunya. Aku yakin ada benda mencurigakan di sana."

_Ini gawat. Aku kan membawa pisau lipat_, pikir Sasori.

Sasori menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam sang Fuuki Iinchou.

"Eh? Apa itu?" teriak Sasori seraya menunjuk ke arah langit di luar jendela.

Otomatis para murid termasuk Karin tentunya, menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasori. Mereka lengah, kesempatan untuk Sasori kabur dari Karin. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari menyusuri koridor lalu berbelok ke arah kiri. Sasori menyeringai kecil. Merasa menang telah berhasil mengelabui Karin. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di langit yang ditunjuknya tadi. Sasori terus berlari sampai-sampai dia telah berada di depan perpustakaan.

"Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk kembali ke kelas. Bisa gawat kalau gadis itu ada di sana," gumamnya seraya menatap pintu perpustakaan. "Lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam."

**PUK!**

**BRUAG!  
><strong>

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Sasori dari belakang. Reflek pemuda itu memegang tangan putih yang menepuknya itu lalu memutar dan membantingnya ke lantai. Pemuda bermabut merah itu terbelalak kala melihat siapa orang yang dibantingnya tadi. Hatake Kakashi. Wajahnya langsung memucat.

_Mati aku!_

Kakashi terbaring pingsan di lantai akibat benturan keras pada kepalaya bagian belakang dan juga punggungnya. Tiba-tiba pintu perpusatakaan terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut coklat melihat Sasori dan Kakashi-sensei yang sedang terbaring di lantai dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasori, kau..?"

"GOMEN..!" seru Sasori seraya berlari menjauh dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara itu, meninggalkan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu bersama dengan Kakashi.

.

.

.

_Haah..kenapa jadi begini..? Di hari pertama penyamaran aku sudah membuat banyak kekacauan_, keluh Sasori dalam hati.

Kini pemuda berambut merah itu tengah duduk di dalam salah satu bilik toilet dengan wajah lelah dan frustasi. Berulang kali dia menghela nafas. Akibat kejadian kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini dengan terpaksa Sasori harus bersembunyi di dalam toilet. Setidaknya sampai suasana menjadi lebih aman.

Sasori teringat kembali kejadian yang menimpanya sepanjang hari ini. Mulai dari salah masuk ruang ganti untuk wanita, lalu menabrak Hinata, menggunakan pisau lipat dan hampir melukai murid perempuan di atap, dan yang paling baru adalah membuat Kakashi-sensei pingsan. Hari yang sial untuk Sasori.

_Aku gagal menjadi mata-mata_, pikirnya.

Diliriknya jam tangannya yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu istirahat sudah hampir berakhir. Sasori memutuskan keluar dari dalam bilik itu. Tapi..

"KYAAAA...!" teriak seorang gadis yang ada di dalam toilet itu.

Gadis itu dalam keadaan sedang membuka bajunya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasori keluar dari bilik toilet dan melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Otomatis gadis itu berteriak. Sasori langsung keluar dari toilet itu. Dilihatnya tulisan pada pintu toilet itu, tertera papan bertuliskan "**FEMALE**" di sana.

_Sial! Aku lupa sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Tanpa sadar jadi masuk toilet wanita._

Sasori berlari menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke kelas 2-F. Mudah-mudahan saja Karin sudah tidak ada di sekitar sana dan Kakashi-sensei belum datang.

Tapi dugaannya salah.

Seorang guru wanita berambut hitam sebahu berdiri menatapnya tajam di depan kelas 2-F. Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap tajam ke arah Sasori. Sasori menelan ludahnya. Dia merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi. Sepertinya kesialannya belum berhenti juga.

"Haruno Sasori-kun?" tanya guru wanita dengan _name-tag_ Shizune itu.

"Hai. Nanda yo ka, Shizune-sensei?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Ikut aku sekarang juga ke ruang BK."

Shizune berjalan melewati Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendengus lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah guru muda itu.

_My bad luck day_, ujar Sasori dalam hati.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Ciaossu!<p>

Chapter 2 akhirnya bisa updated juga. Lega rasanya.

Di sini ceritanya Sakura menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan masuk ke Suna Gakuen dengan menggunakan identitas Sasori, kakak kembarnya.

Terima kasih untuk para reviewers yang telah bersedia mereview fic ini: Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, Eve Lunatique, dan Lrynch Fruhling

Kupikir nggak akan ada yang suka, soalnya temanya agak 'aneh'.

Buat para readers sekalian, jangan lupa review ya.

Jaa..


	3. Chapter 3: Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni

**Title : SECRET AFTER SCHOOL  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, friendship, slice of life, gender bender, shounen-ai, yaoi, shoujo-ai, yuri, straight

**Warning :** AU, miss typos, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Summary :** Ulah ketidaksengajaan Sasori membawanya ke dalam "hukuman". Gossip miring tentangnya, "Sasori si Maniak", juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Poor Sasori. Kehidupan sekolahnya hancur dalam waktu kurang dari sehari.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni <strong>(_Turning Sadness into Kindness_)

* * *

><p>Ruang Bimbingan Konseling (BK) adalah tempat yang mengerikan untuk sebagian orang, apalagi untuk mereka murid-murid yang memiliki masalah baik dalam perilaku maupun bukan. Ruang BK di Suna Gakuen tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, bisa dibilang luasnya sedang dan pas untuk menjadi sebuah ruang ruangan dengan dinding coklat muda itu ada 4 sofa hitam yakni 2 sofa panjang dan 2 sofa single, meja kaca ala ruang tamu, sebuah meja kerja beserta kursinya, 2 lemari dan 2 rak buku. Pada bagian dinding-dindingnya terpajang beberapa lukisan pemandangan yang indah.<p>

Guru yang bertugas menjadi pembimbing konseling adalah seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek dan memliki kedua mata hitam onyx yang indah. Guru cantik itu bernama Dan Shizune. Para murid dan guru biasa memanggilnya Shizune-sensei.

Sebagai seorang pembimbing konseling, sudah banyak kasus remaja yang ditemuinya, mulai dari masalah ringan sampai masalah berat. Contohnya saja kasus membolos, mencontek saat ujian, merusak fasilitas sekolah, masalah pertemanan, perkelahian antar sekolah, sampai masalah kehamilan di luar nikah. Kali ini Shizune-sensei harus menghadapi satu pemuda dengan banyak kasus yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Luar biasa.

Shizune duduk di sofa hitam sambil terus menatap pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di depannya. Pemuda itu sesekali melirik Shizune.

"Haruno Sasori-kun," panggil Shizune pelan.

"I, iya, sensei," sahut Sasori sedikit gugup.

Sasori mengalihkan kedua matanya menatap Shizune. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya kali ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi hari ini?" tanya Shizune-sensei.

"Maksud sensei apa?" tanya Sasori balik pura-pura tidak tahu apa maksud dari sang guru.

"Aku sudah mendengar laporan dari Karin. Sekarang keluarkan benda yang ada pada kedua saku celanamu itu."

Sasori mendengus kesal. Dengan terpaksa dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dua benda miliknya. Satu benda normal dimiliki anak remaja, yaitu ponsel sedangkan yang satunya benda yang tidak lazim dimiliki dan bahkan dibawa seorang pelajar sepertinya, yaitu pisau lipat. Shizune melihat sekilas dua benda yang ditaruh di atas meja itu.

"Kenapa kau membawa pisau lipat ke sekolah? Kau tahu itu dilarang kan?"

"Saya tahu sensei. Saya membawanya hanya untuk menjaga diri."

"Menjaga diri? Menjaga diri dari apa?"

"Entahlah, orang jahat mungkin? Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa saja terjadi kan, sensei?"

"Haruno-kun!"

"Maaf."

Shizune-sensei memandang lekat-lekat wajah Sasori yang terlihat tidak nyaman berada di dalam ruangan itu.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

Terdengar suara pintu ruang BK diketuk seseorang. Shizune tahu siapa yang datang. Dia sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi.

"Masuk!" perintah Shizune setengah berteriak.

Pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka. Nampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan bermata merah yang diketahui bernama Karin. Di belakang Karin terlihat seorang gadis mungil berambut coklat pendek. Lalu di belakang kedua gadis itu terlihat seorang pria muda bermasker hitam dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tanda lahir seperti tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Di deret paling belakang ada seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang. Mereka berlima memasuki ruang BK dengan teratur.

Sasori menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kelima orang itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia langsung kembali melihat ke arah Shizune-sensei.

_Tamat riwayatku_, pikir Sasori.

"Maaf kami terlambat, Shizune-sensei," ujar Karin memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, tak apa. Sekarang duduklah," perintah Shizune.

Kelima orang itu duduk di sofa hitam di ruangan itu. Kakashi-sensei duduk dengan hati-hati di samping Shizune dengan sebuah _gips_ melingkar pada lehernya. Sepertinya hasil dari bantingan Sasori telah membuat tulangnya sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Kakashi menatap tajam Sasori dari balik kacamata bingkai hitamnya. Sasori merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi dari keenam orang di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Jelaskan satu per satu dengan detail, mulai dari Karin, Matsuri, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, lalu yang terakhir Ino," ucap Shizune-sensei seraya melihat satu per satu orang-orang yang namanya disebutkan tadi.

Mereka mengangguk.

"Tadi pagi kami murid-murid perempuan kelas 2-B pergi ke ruang ganti wanita untuk berganti seragam olahraga. Saat kami mengganti pakaian tiba-tiba saja Haruno-kun masuk ke dalam. Kurasa tidak hanya mengintip, tapi dengan terang-terangan dia sengaja melihat kami yang sedang berganti baju. Kami berusaha mengusirnya secepat mungkin. Untunglah kami berhasil sebelum semuanya terlambat," jelas Karin.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mengintip!" seru Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Haruno-kun, tolong jaga sikapmu," pinta Shizune mengendalikan situasi. "Sekarang katakan pembelaanmu, Haruno-kun."

Sasori menenangkan diri.

"Tadi pagi aku datang terlambat ke sekolah. Aku murid baru jadi aku belum tahu dimana kelasku. Saat mencari kelas 2-F aku tidak sengaja salah ruangan dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti wanita. Sungguh, saya tidak sengaja melakukannya," ujar Sasori jujur.

"Bohong! Shizune-sensei, dimana-mana tidak ada pencuri yang mau mengakui kejahatannya," tuding Karin seraya meunjuk ke arah Sasori.

"Hei! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya."

"CUKUP!" seru Shizune-sensei.

Karin dan Sasori terdiam.

"Alasan Haruno-kun ada benarnya. Dia memang murid baru di Suna Gakuen, wajar saja jika dia sampai tersesat dan salah masuk ruangan. Dalam kasus ini Haruno-kun tidak bersalah. Tapi ingat, tidak ada toleransi untuk lain waktu meskipun kau seorang murid pindahan. Sekarang giliran Matsuri."

Seorang gadis berambut colat sebahu menatap Sasori sekilas lalu menatap ke arah Shizune dengan kedua bola mata hitam miliknya. Gadis mungil itu bernama Matsuri, murid kelas 1.

"Saat jam istirahat aku pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Setelah makan siang aku ingin menghirup udara segar karena itu aku pergi ke atap. Tapi saat sampai di sana aku justru disambut dengan sebuah pisau terlempar ke arahku. Pisau itu tertancap pada dinding di belakangku dan hampir saja mengenaiku. Padahal aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Tapi..tapi..aku malah menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Aku yang terkejut hanya terdiam. Haruno-san mulai berjalan mendekat, karena takut aku berlari keluar dan air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir," ungkap Matsuri panjang lebar.

Dia terlihat shock atas kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Sasori hanya mendengar dan tak mampu mengeluarkan pendapat apapun. Bagaimanapun juga kali ini dialah yang salah. Kalau bukan karena kemampuan refleknya yang tinggi itu, pasti dia tidak akan melempar pisau lipat ke arah Matsuri dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Ada pembelaan Haruno-kun?" tanya Shizune.

"Uhm..ehm..soal itu..maafkan aku Matsuri-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu," jawab Sasori dengan wajah terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Jadi kau tidak menyangkal telah melempar pisau lipat ke arah Matsuri?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Dalam kasus Matsuri, Haruno-kun dinyatakan bersalah. Sekarang giliran Kakashi-sensei. Silahkan."

Kakashi-sensei menyandarkan tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor sampai aku melihat Haruno-kun dari belakang. Dia berdiri di depan ruang perpustakaan dan menatap pintunya dengan aneh. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku menyapanya dan mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya, apalagi aku wali kelasnya. Tapi saat kutepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku dan membantingku ke lantai. Kepalaku sepertinya terbentur. Aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri," ujar Kakashi-sensei.

"Benar begitu Kiba-kun? Kau saksi mata dalam kasus ini."

"Ya, saya melihatnya. Haruno-kun membanting Kakashi-sensei," ujar Kiba.

"Gomen nasai, Kakashi-sensei," ucap Sasori seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau membantingku seperti itu? Apa kau ada dendam padaku?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Reflek."

_Reflek?_ Tanya keenam orang itu, membeo dalam hati.

_Hm..suatu reflek yang bagus_, puji Kakashi-sensei dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana Kakashi-sensei? Kau menganggapnya bersalah?" tanya Shizune.

"Kumaafkan. Anggap saja kenakalan seorang murid, lagipula aku juga salah tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tinggal kasus terakhir. Ino, ayo jelaskan."

Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu memiliki rambut pirang pucat panjang yang indah. Poni panjangnya sedikit menutupi matanya sebelah kanan. Parasnya cantik, kulitnya putih alabaster, kedua matanya biru aquamarine, dan penampilannya terlihat dewasa. Satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya mungkin adalah kata 'mempesona'.

"Sebelum kembali ke kelasku aku pergi mampir dulu ke toilet untuk membersihkan noda saus tomat yang tadi kumakan bersama dengan sandwich. Setelah masuk ke dalam toilet aku membuka baju atasanku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Haruno-kun keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet. Aku terkejut melihatnya kontan berteriak. Bukannya segera pergi, dia justru masih menatapku. Lalu dia keluar begitu aku akan menyiramnya dengan air," tutur Ino dengan wajar terlihat marah.

"Ini pelecehan seksual, Shizune-sensei. Seorang pria masuk ke toilet wanita dan bersembunyi di dalam bilik toilet. Bukankah itu suatu pelanggaran? Jangan-jangan dia maniak," tambah Ino beserta tuduhannya.

Kedua mata coklat hazzel Sasori membulat sempurna. Karin sudah mengatainya 'mesum', sekarang Ino mengatainya 'maniak'.

Sasori mulai merasa kalau dia memang ditakdirkan tidak untuk menjadi agen rahasia, terutama dalam kasus penyamaran di sekolah. Bukti di depanya ini sudah cukup jelas. Poor Sasori.

"Ada pembelaan?"

"Maafkan aku, Ino-san. Aku tidak sengaja berada di sana dan melihatmu," ujar Sasori.

"Tidak sengaja? Enak saja kau mengatakan hal itu! Sudah jelas-jelas kau masuk toilet wanita!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau pikir cukup dengan kata maaf?"

"Yamanaka-san! Haruno-kun!" panggil Shizune menginterupsi. "Cukup."

Kakashi melirik ke arah Shizune sekilas. Terlihat jelas Shizune sedikit kesal dengan kasus Sasori yang terlalu banyak ini. Satu pemuda dengan empat kasus dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. Hebat, itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Mungkin tindakan Sasori sedikit mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri saat masih muda.

Shizune menghela nafas panjang dan menekan jauh kekesalannya. Dia berusaha tenang dan berpikir jernih.

"Ehem!" Shizune berdehem sebentar. Menatap murid-muridnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Sasori. "Dengan ini sudah jelas Haruno-kun bersalah atas kasus Ino. Sebagai pembimbing konseling, aku akan memberimu beberapa hukuman terkait penyerangan terhadap Matsuri, mengintip kamar mandi wanita, dan kepemilikan senjata tajam. Hukumanmu adalah.."

**Gulp!**

.

.

.

Sasori membawa sebuah sapu lidi bertongkat panjang dengan lesu. Kedua matanya melihat ke bawah dimana daun-daun kering berserakan. Dengan enggan dia menggerakan sapu lidinya menyapu dedaunan kering itu. Beberapa murid Suna Gakuen akan tertawa atau terkekeh kecil ketika melihatnya saat ini. Sebesar apapun dia tidak menyukai hukuman yang diterimanya ini, dia tidak bisa mengajukan protes. Bisa gawat kalau penyamarannya terbongkar. Bicara soal penyamaran..

_Haah.. Bagaimana aku akan mendapat informasi tentang kasus itu..? Sekarang saja aku malah menghadapi masalah dalam kehidupan sekolahku sebagai Sasori. Merepotkan.. Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini?_ Gerutu Sasori dalam hati.

Dia menghela nafas lelah.

_Ini semua salah si pak tua Jiraiya itu!_

"Ha..chuuh..!"

Di tempat lain Jiraiya yang sedang menikmati waktunya di kantornya tiba-tiba bersin. Padahal dia yakin temperatur AC di ruangannya cukup hangat dan dia juga tidak memiliki penyakit alergi terhadap apapun.

_Siapa yang sedang membicarakanku ya? Jangan-jangan wanita-wanita cantik di club malam itu. Hahaha.._

"Hei sudah dengar gossip baru?" teriak seorang gadis dari arah taman.

"Oh, aku tahu! Murid baru itu ternyata seorang maniac," sahut temannya.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun..," sahut teman yang lainnya.

"Dia sengaja masuk toilet wanita dan mengintip Yamanaka-san."

"Cowok mesum. Kenapa dia bisa bersekolah di sini?"

"Ssst..itu dia orangnya," bisik gadis lainnya yang berambut panjang sambil menunjuk-tunjuk ke arah Sasori berada.

Sementara itu Sasori yang mendengar dan menyadari tatapan dari gadis-gadis itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Bagus, sekarang dia menjadi bahan gossip dan akan dikenal dengan julukan "Sasori si Maniak". Belum ada sehari dia bersekolah di sini sudah seperti ini, apa jadinya kalau dia harus berada satu bulan lebih di sini?

Tiba-tiba aura gadis-gadis itu tidak terasa.

_Mungkin mereka sudah pergi._

Sasori mengalihkan kedua matanya ke arah taman. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek, Matsuri, berjalan sambil bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya. Mereka masih berada di area taman hanya saja sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat Sasori berdiri.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuatku membersihkan nama baikku?" gumam Sasori lirih.

Sasori berbalik dan melanjutkan menyapu halaman samping yang masih kotor. Tiba-tiba kedua mata coklatnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut biru tua panjang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Atau ke arah taman mungkin.

_Kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuuga Hinata_, pikir Sasori.

Di lain sisi halaman terlihat sebuah bola sepak melambung tinggi ke arah gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba bola itu menghantam jendela lantai tiga dengan kerasnya, mengakibatkan jendela kaca itu pecah. Kejadian itu tidak terlewat oleh kedua mata elang Sasori. Pecahan kaca-kaca berjatuhan dari lantai tiga. Di bawah tempat itu terlihat Hinata. Kedua mata Sasori melebar. Kalau dibiarkan Hinata bisa terkena pecahan-pecahan kaca itu!

**PRANG!**

"Hinata!" seru Sasori.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari melesat ke arah Hinata. Melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Hinata dan mendekapnya erat dengan tangan kirinya. Tubuh Hinata terdorong ke bawah. Sasori menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi gadis bermata lavender itu. Pecahan-pecahan kaca itu berjatuhan ke bawah, menimpa punggung Sasori. Sedikit menggores lengan kanannya.

**Deg..deg..deg..**

Jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencang dalam dekapan pemuda berambut merah itu. Pelahan-lahan muncul semburat merah pada paras cantiknya. Hinata menutup kedua matanya, menikmati kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu yang begitu hangat dan terasa lembut. Walau hanya sejenak, Hinata merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Murid-murid di sekitar tempat itu melihat aksi heroik sang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatapan kagum, takjup, dan khawatir di saat yang sama. Mungkin bila mereka berada di posisi Sasori saat ini mereka tidak akan sanggup untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Tapi Sasori berbeda. Walau banyak gossip miring tentangnya, tapi di depan mereka semua hari ini mereka melihat bagaimana kebaikan hati Sasori. Mereka tahu kalau pemuda itu bukan orang jahat seperti yang dikabarkan. Mungkin, Sasori adalah pemuda yang memiliki jiwa seorang ksatria.

Sasori melonggarkan dekapannya pada Hinata lalu diapun melepas dekapannya sepenuhnya. Dia menatap wajah Hinata yang merona.

"Daijobu ka?" tanya Sasori perhatian.

Hinata tak mampu menjawabnya. Rasanya kegugupannya selama ini bertambah parah oleh kehadiran seorang Haruno Sasori. Dia ingin menjawa 'Aku baik-baik saja', tapi kata-kata itu tak mampu dikeluarkan melalu kerongkongan dan pita suaranya. Spontan Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sasori tersenyum melihatnya. Kedua mata Hinata menatap lengan Sasori yang berdarah.

"Le, lenganmu terluka. Lebih baik ki-kita ke ruang infirmary se, sekarang juga," ajak Hinata khawatir.

"Tak apa, luka gores seperti ini, nanti juga sembuh," ujar Sasori asal seraya melangkah pergi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Sasori. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tangan yang menahannya pergi itu adalah tangan Hinata. Terlihat jelas dari kedua mata gadis itu kalau dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasori.

"Gara-gara menolongku kau jadi terluka. Izinkan aku mengobati lukamu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu," ujar gadis berambut biru itu.

Sasori hanya terdiam. Tak ada kata-kata jawaban dari pemuda itu. Sementara luka pada lengannya semakin parah. Darah yang keluar dan menodai seragamnya semakin melebar. Dan Hinata masih menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kumohon Sasori-kun."

Akhirnya pertahanan Sasori runtuh juga. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat. Hinata tersenyum lalu menarik Sasori menuju ruang kesehatan. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka terus mengamati setiap gerak-gerik kedua orang itu sampai mereka menghilang di balik pintu ruang infirmary.

"Haruno-kun ternyata tidak seburuk dari apa yang kita pikirkan," gumam seorang gadis tanpa sadar.

"Mungkin dia memang orang baik dan kita hanya salah paham padanya," sahut gadis lainnya.

Dan sejak saat itulah gossip miring tentang Sasori menghilang. Kini setiap kali melihat pemuda berambut merah itu, para gadis akan tersenyum dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Memang wajah Sasori tampan, tapi dia tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini sejak saat kecelakaan pecahan kaca. Dan berkat kejadian itu pula Sasori tidak sengaja mengubah julukannya dari "Sasori si Maniak" menjadi "Sasori the Knight".

_Bagus, sekarang aku bermasalah dengan fangirls!_ Gerutu Sasori dalam hati.

Di belakangnya terlihat beberapa gadis yang terus menatapnya dengan kagum.

.

.

.

Awan mendung menggantung di angkasa. Warna biru langit yang terang itu kini tergantikan dengan abu-abu. Kelam. Menampilkan kesan kesedihan yang mendalam. Perlahan tetes demi tetes hujan turun dengan perlahan jatuh ke bumi. Di tengah suatu taman yang sepi terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam. Mulai dari T-shirt lengan panjangnya, rok tartaid motif kotak-koyak merah dan hitam, kaos kaki di atas lutut, sampai sepatu hak tinggi, semuanya hitam. Hanya sabuk berduri dan gelang serta kalungnya yang berleontin dengan bentuk seperti bunga mawar itu yang berwarna berbeda. Mengkilat, stainless steal.

Gadis itu melemparkan payung hitam yang dari tadi digunakannya untuk mencegah hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Payung itu melayang jatuh lumayan jauh dari tempat gadis berambut hitam itu berdiri. Kini air hujan membasahi rambut pendeknya, membasahi bajunya dan juga tubuhnya. Dia menengadah ke atas, melihat langit yang sedang menangis. Perlahan ditutupnya kedua matanya. Merasakan hujan membasahinya. Perlahan setitik air keluar dari sudut mata matanya. Dia menangis.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menikmati hujan seperti ini," gumamnya pelan.

Dengan mata masi terpejam, gadis itu menikmati dinginnya udara kala hujan yang sampai menusuk tulang.

"Dulu aku sangat benci dengan hujan, itu karena 'dia'. Tapi pelahan aku mulai menyukai hujan, itupun karena 'dia'."

Kedua mata beriris light-pink itu terbuka. Dia tersenyum miris. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kedua kakiya menembus derasnya hujan. Orang-orang yang tengah berteduh di pinggir-pinggir toko maupun halte menatapnya heran. Tapi gadis itu masih terus menatap langit kelabu dengan kedua bola light-pinknya.

"Sasori..," gumamnya lirih. "Aku merindukanmu.."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Ciaossu! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Banyak hal yang terjadi, jadi terlambat update.<p>

Chapter 3 akhirnya bisa updated juga.

Sasori si Maniak, ide itu terpikir secara spontan. Sasori the Knight, kurasa Sasori keren juga menjadi ksatria yang menyelamatkan sang hime (Hinata).

Terima kasih untuk reviewer yang telah bersedia mereview fic ini: HarunoZuka

Buat para readers sekalian, jangan lupa review ya.

Jaa..


End file.
